


Little Black Ball Of Fur

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Unlucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: A cat being a cat without realizing he's being a cat: the drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Archie + Laser Pointer = Disaster?
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Archie & Nari (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: Unlucky Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Little Black Ball Of Fur

A black cat zoomed through the small apartment, knocking over a plate on the counter and sending it shattering to the ground.

Douxie jumped back in surprise, almost dropping the knife he was using to cut the lettuce. He glanced at Archie who was still bouncing around, trying to catch a bright red dot.

Nari had been swinging around the laser pointer, since she was given the responsibility of trying out the new cat toys on Archie earlier that day for fun. Now she was staring with widened eyes at the broken plate, before turning off the laser pointer and putting it back among the other toys.

The familiar blinked a few times as the light vanished, sitting quietly, trying to ignore what had happened as the wizard started laughing.


End file.
